Solve for $x$ : $6x - 4 = 3$
Solution: Add $4$ to both sides: $(6x - 4) + 4 = 3 + 4$ $6x = 7$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{7}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{6}$